


Amaranthine//Severus Snape

by madisonlogan



Series: Amaranthine Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlogan/pseuds/madisonlogan
Summary: ❝How do you destroy a monster without becoming one?❞ Astella Potter; a young girl who feels even different from her twin brother Harry. But when Astella and Harry get their Hogwarts letters, Astella finally starts to unravel just what happened to her that night in spinners end.





	Amaranthine//Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here, Exciting but scary. I am looking for a Co-author though. Anyone interested???

It was a dark and quiet night in Privet Drive, when Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared in the far corner. Just looking at him you could tell he was the strangest thing. He was tall, thin, and very old judging by his silver hair and beard that went all the way down to his knees. Albus probably never realized that himself and everything he was wearing were very unwelcome in privet drive.

Albus stopped what he doing and looked around when he felt like he was being watched. His bright, blue eyes landed on a stern looking cat that sat on a wall. The sight of this cat seemed to amuse him, for he chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

Albus reached down into his pocket and brought out what seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up into the air, and clicked it. All of a sudden every street light faded into darkness. The only lights were the two beady eyes of the cat. Dumbledore put the put-outer back into his pocket, and walked to number four and sat onto the wall next to the cat.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." Albus spoke to the cat.

He turned to smile at the cat, but I was gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather stern-looking woman who was wearing an emerald green cloak and square glasses with her hair pulled up into a tight bun. She looked very ruffled. But anyone would with sitting on a wall all day.

"Albus," she nodded.

"My dear Professor, why do you sit so stiffly as a cat? You should be out celebrating."

"How would you feel if you sat on a brick wall all day? and celebrate what? The dark lord might be gone but we lost two close friends. There is absolutely nothing to celebrate," said Professor McGonagall, sniffing angrily.

Albus gave McGonagall a sad smile, knowing how he felt. James and lily were their closest friends and losing was like losing a child. But their children, Harry and Astella gave them a new hope and freedom, and that was definitely something to celebrate.

"I don't see why no one will call him by his name: Voldemort." McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice. "It all gets so confusing with this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense, there is nothing to be afraid of, tis only a name."

"That's easy for you to say, everyone knows you're the only one he is afraid of."

"You flatter me," Dumbledore said calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're to noble to use them."

"It seems you have made me blush."

McGonagall lets out a shaky breath, now was the time she definitely had to discuss the topic that made her most anxious. "Are the rumors true, Albus? About how he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

McGonagall didn't want to believe the rumors that flew around, she only trusted Albus to tell her the truth.

"I-I know that James and Lily are gone. But the Rumors are that-that he went to kill the children and something happened to young Astella, something no one's ever heard of."

Dumbledore gave a solemn nod and Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Poor Astella... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."  
Dumbledore put a hand on McGonagall's shoulder and rubbed it. "I know...Tis such a crime that young Astella must bear this curse. But I believe Harry will help her through it."

McGonagall's voice trembled as she voiced on. "It's just, I can't believe Voldemort couldn't kill them, two infants at that! They say Astella --bless her heart--somehow broke his power and that's why he's gone. How can a mere infant be that powerful?"

"I believe young Astella had incredible power before Voldemort tried to kill her and Harry. But when he casted the killing curse he somehow split his soul and put it into her, just like he did with his Hocruxes. Harry also got apart of it, but only just a tad. Though, I just hope young Astella can handle this burden, cause her powers will only grow in time."

Tears fell down onto McGonagall's cheeks as she sobbed. Those poor children - especially Astella - didn't need to go through something like this. Dumbledore sniffed and looked down at his golden pocket watch. "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I would be here?"

"Yes," said McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring young Harry and Astella to their Aunt and Uncle. They're the only family they have left."

"You can't mean the people who live here!" McGonagall sprung to her feet and pointed to number four. "Dumbledore -- you can't! These people aren't even like us, and they have this son, oh, he's horrid! He was screaming and kicking his mother for sweets. They can't possibly take Harry and Astella Potter! How would they ever handle her powers?! Albus, they are the worst muggles-"

Dumbledore held up his hand, cutting McGonagall off. "It is the best place for them both. Their Aunt and Uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they are older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" McGonagall repeated quietly. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand those two! Especially Astella! They will be famous -- legends -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry and Astella day in the future, there will be books written about them, every child in our world will know their name!"

"Exactly," Dumbledore said sternly. "It is crucial that they do stay here, especially Astella. Even if Voldemort is gone, there are still some Dark wizards out there that would kill to have her power. And having her in the wizarding world would stir up so many problems for her and harry."

Professor McGonagall sighed and swallowed. She knew Dumbledore was right, but she didn't like the idea of leaving the two with these muggles. In fact she hated the idea. But it is what's right for them. They wouldn't be there forever, they would soon grow up and come to Hogwarts to learn magic.

"You're right, of course. But how are they getting here?" McGonagall asked.

"I believe Hagrid is bringing them."

"Are you sure it's wise to trust Hagrid with something so important?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Dumbledore said.

Suddenly a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. Sure the bike was huge, but it was nothing compared to Hagrid who was sitting on it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide.

In Hagrid's big muscular arms were two bundles wrapped in a blanket. Hagrid got off the bike and walked in front of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, relieved. "At last. And where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me, I've got the children, sir." Hagrid said.

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir. The house was practically destroyed, but I got them out safely before the muggles started swarmin' around. Harry ere' fell asleep as we flew over Bristol, but young Astella stayed awake and kept me company."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent over the Bundle of blankets and seen a very beautiful baby girl with bright golden eyes. She had a thin scar on her forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore gasped when they saw how beautiful she was, it was physical unnatural. They had seen veelas before, but this little girl was a lone star in a dark galaxy. And her eyes were the brightest thing!

Astella looked Dumbledore in the eyes and gave a small smile, making his heart melt. He felt like he had to protect this little girl with his life, even if it meant his death.

"That was my reaction, this little girl is somethin' special," said Hagrid.

In Hagrid's other arm was a sleeping Harry. He had messy brown hair and in there was a scar just like Astella's.

"Is that where -?" McGonagall whispered.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "They'll both have them scars forever."

"But, Dumbledore. Her eyes, that's not normal."

"I know, but we must wait until she is old enough to find out what is happening. For now, we must hand the children over."

While Dumbledore took harry, McGonagall got to take Astella. Sure enough, Astella started releasing tiny giggles and reached her tiny hand up to put it onto McGonagall's face. McGonagall suddenly stopped and gasped. Visions of what happened at the potters flashed through her head. Screams from lily, James, and harry ran through her head. Then it stopped.

She looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, then at Dumbledore. He was giving her a knowing look. McGonagall gave a shaky breath and laid the child next to her brother on the doorstep of their Aunt and Uncle's.

"Can I say goodbye to em', sir?" asked Hagrid.

He bent his head over the two bundles and gave them a whiskery kiss on the forehead. Then, he let out a loud howl, that sounded like a wounded dog. McGonagall gave him a piercing glare that shut him up, but you could still here the soft sniffle. For a minute all three of them just looked down at the two bundles. The light in everyone's eyes seem to go out, they were very attached to Astella and Harry.

Hagrid had finally left to go return the bike back to Sirius. So, it was only Dumbledore and McGonagall left.

"Astella's got a great and terrible destiny in front of her, doesn't she?"

Dumbledore just nodded. "Yes. She has something inside that's bad and good. But she will have a lot of trouble with it, I can just feel it."

"She shouldn't have to bear whatever it is."

"I know. Now shall we go?" asked Dumbledore.

McGonagall sighed and nodded, walking along the road before apparating out. Dumbledore followed silently but before he left, he turned and whispered, "Good luck, Harry and Astella potter."

Astella Potter lay on her back just looking at the stars, not knowing she defeated the Dark lord, not knowing she had an incredible, but terrible curse laid upon her, not knowing she and her brother were celebrated all around the world by Witched and Wizards alike.

"To Harry and Astella Potter, The boy and girl who lived!"


End file.
